Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-24476301-20140402175947
Here is how I would have ended the series. Since my main complaint is execution, not plot, I'll leave the plot mostly unchanged. Keep the beginning in general, that was fine. Ted calls her asap. Maybe add some scenes from early dates with Ted being romantic and Tracy loving it, or even just sitting around talking with their breakfast together. In the scene where Ted is talking about the wedding at the bar with Barney, he is surprised with a pregnant Tracy. Instead of not getting married, he does what he normally does with women he loves, and opts for the impulsive, grand romantic gesture, and within a month picks her and the gang up in a yellow hot air balloon from McClarens, and they fly to a nearby park where they have a small but beautiful wedding before Tracy is too big for her dress. It is romantic and grand, despite being rushed. It is not in a castle, but with all of Ted's years of wedding dreaming, he has tons of great backup scenarios which are amazing. Ted has been waiting to be married for ten years, he isn't going to miss this chance and not get married for ages now that he has Tracy. We follow with scenes from the different stories, like Marshall becoming a judge, Ted and Tracy and Lily and Marshall having kids. Barney and Robin are gallavanting around, but Barney comes to realize in his friends what he is longing for many years after his wedding, but can't get with Robin, a child and a stable family, for all his love of adventure and magic. They break up amicably but for a real reason. Barney, in an impulsive rebound, gets a girl pregnant, and falls in love with Ellie, but he also stays with the mother. Robin keeps her jetsetting lifestyle, and we even see her being a bullfighter for a bit. She isn't pining for Ted, but also knows that her friends have kids and her lifestyle doesn't quite match, even though she loves them and tries to get together whenever possible. We see scenes of Ted and Tracy living together with the kids, having parties with Lily and Marshall, Barney being a good influence of floozies, etc. We intercut with a scene of Ted in present day deciding to go up to talk to Tracy. They meet and fall in love under the umbrella. At this point, we learn about Tracy's illness. She has a few years to live, and Ted decides they should be an "old married couple" before their time runs out. In typical Ted fashion, we are shown scenes of him doing great, romantic things for Tracy to accomplish this. When she dies, his friends are all with him to console him, especially Robin. A few years pass, and he runs into Robin on a rainy day, while holding his old, yellow umbrella. He talks to her for a bit, and after she walks away, and mirroring the scene where the Mother talks to her old love, he asks for a sign from her that he can move on, and the rain stops. He closes the yellow umbrella. We have a brief voiceover of old Ted wrapping up, about how he decided to tell the kids this story today, since he was thinking of Tracy. Penny points out that he clearly wants Robin back, and they decide to go after her with a blue french horn. And it ends with Robin getting wet in the rain with Ted and the kids.